Règle de grossesse
by Licorne Spatiale
Summary: Liste des règles pour vivre la grossesse de son amour d'ange.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez exploser votre ventre de bonbon.. Si vous n'avez plus mal a l'estomac, vous n'en avez pas mangez suffisamment !

Ceci est une série de OS que je posterais tous les jours, les chapitres seront long ou court selon l'inspiration.

N'oubliez pas la nourriture favorite des auteurs : les commentaires !

 **Règle de grossesse**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _1). Assurez-vous votre idiot de chasseur de petit ami comprenne que vous êtes vraiment enceint. Si vous arrivez à le convaincre avant que le bébé ne commence à bouger, vous êtes officiellement le roi du l'enfer et du paradis._

Quand Castiel, ange du jeudi, protecteur des voyageurs et chasseur à ses heures perdues, annonça à Dean qu'il allait devenir père il ne s'attendait pas à ce ses yeux s'emplissent de fureur à la bonne nouvelle.

« Je ne t'ai pas été infidèle, et je ne le serai jamais. » Gronda sourdement Dean. « Si quelqu'un t'a porté à croire le contraire, cette personne ment. »

« Non. » Castiel cligna des yeux et tenta de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Non. Je suis celui qui attends un enfant. »

Tout à coup, la rage disparut des traits de Dean, mais à la place de la joie que Castiel attendait toujours, c'est de l'inquiétude qui se répandit sur le beau visage de son nain.

« Es-tu fiévreux ? » demanda le chasseur tout en levant une main pour caresser doucement le front de l'ange. « As-tu mangé quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui ? Je vais faire appeler Sam. »

« Pourqu...Non, Dean, attends. » Demanda Castiel quand l'humain commença à se diriger vers la porte permettant de sortir de leur chambre. « Je me sens bien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller chercher Sam, j'irai le voir plus tard. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin de le voir maintenant. Je suis enceint, pas malade. »

Toujours aucun signe de l'insaisissable, éblouissant sourire dont Castiel savait Dean capable. Il avait vraiment espéré qu'il fasse une apparition.

« Mon ange… » Enonça lentement Dean. « Cass, tu n'es de toute évidence pas bien. Mais n'ai crainte, nous ferons en sorte que tu ailles mieux. Je resterai à tes côtés, comme tu es resté aux miens. »

« Je suis enceint. » Répéta Castiel tout aussi lentement que Dean. « De ton enfant, juste pour clarifier cela une fois pour toute. Et... « A sa plus grande horreur, Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Je pensais que tu serais heureux. »

Formidable. Il avait espéré que les soudains changements d'humeur se révèleraient être une de ces choses inventées par Gabriel pour effrayer les angelots.

Des bras solides et chauds s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et le menton de Dean prit sa place habituelle sur son épaule.

« Cass. » Tenta Dean avec précaution. « Tu ne peux pas porter mon enfant. »

« Bien sûr que je peux. « Renifla Cas. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment ces choses arrivent ? »

« Tu es un mâle. » Expliqua Dean, comme si cela clarifiait vraiment quoi que ce soit.

« Et alors ? »

« Les mâles ne peuvent pas porter d'enfants. »

Cass se retourna pour regarder son humain.

« Les anges sont parfaitement capables de porter des enfants. »

Dean ouvrit très grand ses yeux

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu portes un enfant ? »

« Oui ! » S'exclama Castiel heureux que son humain percute enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, aujourd'hui chapitre assez court, je suis désolé. Merci aux personnes qui ont laissais des commentaires. BISOUS

 **cassous18** : Merci de ton commentaire, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Hiraku Chesire : Je suis heureuse de te faire lire un Mpreg avec du Destiel. Et ou je crois que le deuxième nom de Dean est Déni.

Règle de grossesse

Chapitre 2

 _2). Si vous fais du sport violent, arrêtez. A moins qu'un bon massacre de démons çà et là soit la seule chose qui vous retienne de tuer votre mari. Parce qu'arrêter de combattre serait alors pire pour le bébé à long terme. Être orphelin d'un parent c'est pas top. Hein les Winchester ?_

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment enceint. » Répéta Castiel avec lassitude.

« Mais. Mais comment ? » Demanda Dean, et pas pour la première fois.

« Est-ce que tu as complètement oublié toutes ces fois où nous avons couché ensemble ? Dans l'Impala ou bien sur la table du bunker? Oh et celle dans le train ? » Interrogea Cass sans en croire ses oreilles. « Et comment, après que le Paradis et l'enfer furent en paix, j'ai demandé si on pouvait arrêter de faire attention ? »

« J'ai cru que tu voulais… » Les joues de Dean se parèrent du rose le plus léger qui soit et Cass tenta vaillamment de ne pas se laisser charmer. Il devait être agacé, bon sang. « J'ai cru que tu voulais que je sois un peu plus, vigoureux, au lit. »

Non. Cette façon de rougir n'était pas charmante.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes encore un chapitre court je sais désolée.

Réponse au commentaires :

 **Patricia03** : C'est vrai que pour Dean c'est un choc mais bon vu le nombre de fois qu'ils couchent enssemble, un bébé ne devrait pas le surprendre… Et encore il va avoir beaucoup de mal durant la grossesse, Pauvre Castiel. Désolée pour le chapitre encore court.

 **Hikaru Chesire** : Le Destiel est toujours mignon. Pour les jumeaux e ne suis pas sure en faite je sais pas encore si ce sera un fille ou un garçon je vous laisses à tous les lecteurs le choix du sexe du bébé ; )

 **Angel** : Salut contente de voir ma fan de Deadpool aimer cette série de OS. Oui le déni de Dean…

OoO

 **3). Et arrêtez l'alcool surtout. Forcez votre mari à faire de même, vous êtes Dieu si vous y arrivez. Attendez encore ! Vous y prenez du plaisir hein ?**

« Vraiment. » Castiel pointa son estomac du doigt. « Moi. Avoir. Bébé. De. Toi. Là-dedans. » L'ange prit une grande inspiration. "Bien. Dean John Winchester, fils de John Winchester et de Marie Campbell Winchester, grand frére de Samuel Eric Winchester : tu vas être père. Et moi Castiel Winchester fils de Dieu et protégé de Gabriel je suis celui qui porte ton enfant. Tu as compris ?

« Ah ? » Répondit Dean en posant la bouteille de bière, mais la main précautionneuse qui couvrit soudain son estomac fit penser à Cass qu'il avait peut-être finalement réussi à convaincre son humain. ENFIN ! DANSE DE LA JOIE

OoO

Et c'est déjà la fin désolée. Pour la danse de la joie prenez Deadpool danse et vous verrez ;).

A demain.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et à toutes voila un nouveau chapitre toujours court désolée, ne vous inquiétez pas je commence à essayer de les faire durer un peu plus..

BONNE LECTURE !

OoO

 **Règle de grossesse n°4**

OoO

 **4) Assurez-vous que vos occupations soient sûres pour la grossesse. Comprenez que vous devez convaincre votre humain que montez des escaliers n'est pas dangereux. Non monsieur, il y a pire occupation et ouvrir un bocal de cornichon n'en fait pas partie non plus...**

« Dean, je ne vais pas rester couché pendant 7 mois. »

« 7 ! Les anges portent leurs bébés seulement 7 mois ? »

« Combien dure une grossesse chez les humaines déjà ? » Demanda Cass qui n'aimait pas l'idée de ce 'seulement'.

« 9 mois. » Annonça Dean.

« D'accord. » Fit Castiel « Je pense que nous allons à nouveau visiter un docteur. Mais je ne vais définitivement pas rester alité 9 mois, si nous en venons là. »

« Mais.. »

« NON. »

« D'accord mon ange. »


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici la régle numéro 5 ! Toujours des chapitres court désolée…

Rimeko : Merci j'avais envie de faire une fic avec un mperg et le Destiel me semblait parfait pour cela. Il faut dire que Dean c'est bien occupé de Sam quand ils étaient petits et je suis sure qu'il ferait un bon père.

Guest : Je ne sais pas encore pour le sexe du bébé alors je suis ouverte à toutes proposition : fille ou garçon, jumeau ou non. C'est vous qui décidez. Dean est soumis à Castiel xD, il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

OoO

Règle de grossesse n°5

OoO

 **5). Faites de votre mieux pour faire comprendre comment se passe une grossesse a votre mari. Bonne chance.**

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean trouvait si fascinant de le regarder manger son petit déjeuner.

« Les anges pas de nausées matinales alors ? » Demanda Dean quand l'ange finit par aborder le sujet.

« Quelles matinales, de quoi ? » Reprit Cass avec confusion avalant avec bonheur un croissant.

Dean émit un bruit de gorge contemplatif.

« Nous ne dirons rien aux femme de la Terre pour ta propre sécurité. »

Castiel pencha la tête ce demandant ce que voulais dire son humain...


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Nouveau chapitre des règles de grossesse **.**

 **Angel** : Attaches là alors je veux garder Castiel en vie ! Et Dean risquerais de la tuerais xD

 **Cassous18 :** Dean est un vrai gamin tu vas voir ;) Et ne t'inquiètes pas Sam arrives bientôt !

Je vous laisses et n'oubliez pas que vous avez le choix du sexe du bébé et du nombre, donnez votre avis en commentaires.

 **Règle de grossesse n°6**

 **6). Buvez de l'eau. Pas trop…**

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas soif pour l'instant. » Fit Castiel en soupirant, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil dans la bibliothèque, regardant Dean qui lui tendait un verre d'eau.

OoO

« Dean c'est bon je n'est pas soif. » Souffla Castiel en retournant le steak qui cuisait dans la poêle

OoO

« DEAN ! » Hurla Castiel en refermant violement la porte des toilettes. Deux minutes plus tard, l'ange sortit et foudroya son humain du regard, qui tenait toujours le même verre d'eau depuis le début de matinée. « Je sais que je dois boire mais là je n'ai pas soif. »

Dean passa plusieurs fois son regard de Castiel au verre comme si la distance entre eux lui posait le problème le plus épineux qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

« C'est bon. » Soupira l'ange. « Donne-moi ça. »

Il se demanda si c'était un truc humain ou juste quelque chose d'unique à Dean. En voyant l'air ébahis de son humain de le voir boire, il penchait pour la deuxième option.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous et à toutes ! Pauvre Castiel il n'a pas finit d'en baver avec Dean je vous le dis ).

Hikaru Chesire : Ne t'inquiètes pas l'annonce est pour bientôt.

Patricia03 : Heureuse que tu aimes ça. Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire chaque chapitre et à les poster grâce au commentaire que je reçois. Merci.

OoO

Règle de grossesse n°7

OoO

 **7). Couchez-vous tôt. Et levez-vous plus tôt encore pour vous échapper avant que votre humain ne vous convainque que c'est vraiment meilleur pour le bébé de passer sa journée dans le lit.**

Aussi silencieusement que possible Castiel se glissa hors du lit et dans ses vêtements. La note qu'il avait préparé la veille avant d'aller se coucher lui sembla très bruyante quand il l'épingla à son oreiller.

Quelques heures plus tard un Dean ronchon le trouva en train de travailler dans les parterres de fleurs dans le jardin interne du bunker et discuter avec ses abeilles.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais t'enchaîner au lit. » Lui fit remarquer aigrement Dean les mains sur les hanches.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous et à toutes. Ah le week-end ce rapproche… Un week-end de trois jours…

 **Rimeko** : Salut. Je suis heureuse de toujours te faire rire, enfaite cela me motive encore plus à écrire. Si tu veux voir un Castiel avec un ventre de femme enceinte tape « Castiel mperg » sur google y a de beau fanart. -)

 **Hiraku Chesire** : VOILA ENFIN L'ANNONCE ! Tu l'attendais non ? Et oui comme je le dis souvent Dean est soumis à Castiel. Mais il est badant en Alpha. (Moi baver… non…)

 **Cassous18** : Je pense que ce devais être un truc du genre : « _Je suis aller m'occuper un peu ne t'inquiètes pas Dean. Non Dean sérieusement ne crie pas qu'on m'as enlever hein ? Tu as déjà réveiller Sam et Gabriel à cause de ça… Je t'aime. Castiel_ ». Les abeilles sont les chouchoutes de Castiel depuis qu'il est devenu maboul. Il faut dire que Castiel est apparu face à Dean nu couvert d'abeille. (Ah merde je saigne du nez maintenant..)

OoO

 **Règle de grossesse n°8**

OoO

 **8). Réfléchissez à quel moment vous annoncerez votre grossesse. Souvenez-vous de planifier la chose afin que la bonne nouvelle ne provoque pas de blessure permanente à vos proches.**

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda Castiel avec inquiétude en se tordant les mains, Gabriel était assis la bouche ouverte en grand.

Gabriel se releva d'un coup et attrapa Dean par le col en le secouant.

« EST-CE QUE JE VIENS D'ENTENDRE CE QUE J'AI ENTENDU! »

« Oui. » Fit Castiel

« Je. Je...je su...suis... Grand -père... » L'archange barguigna avant de s'effondrer droit dans les bras de Sam qui ne savait pas si il devait être affligé ou amusé par le comportement de son archange.

« Je ne me suis pas évanoui moi. » Fit fièrement remarquer Dean en savourant de voir l'embrouilleur ainsi. Douce vengeance.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. PARDON ! Pardon de ne pas avoir posté jeudi, vendredi et samedi. Je rentre juste de mon week-end chez ma famille et je n'avais pas pu emmener mon ordi avec moi… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je reprends la publication.

Angel : Oui Dean est hard parfois… Un vrai pos de colle xD.

Cassous18 : Merci de trouver une amie pour ça ) Pour Gabriel je ne voyais que lui en traumatisé bizarrement. Xp

Rimeko : Oh oui c'est un peu la vengeance de Dean pour toooooout ce que lui a fait subir Gabriel.

Hikaru Chesire : Tout pareil j'adore Lucifer et Benny (qui ne tarderons pas à venir mais je n'ai rien dis chuuut…). Enfaite j'imagine souvent Gabriel en train d'élever Castiel au Paradis, lui apprendre à voler et tout ça. Si tu veux, je commence à préparer un fic dans ce genre là et la posterais une fois _Règle de grossesse_ terminé. Pour la mère je ne sais pas je te laisse à tes réflexions -)

 **Règle de grossesse n°9**

 **9). Prenez vos vitamines prénatales tout ce que le guérisseur humain déclare être bénéfique pour le bébé parce que cela rendra Dean heureux. Sauf si ce sont clairement des balivernes, et dans ce cas faites semblant.**

« Je ne suis pas sûr que quoi que ce soit sain. »

« C'est bon pour le bébé, selon le magazine. » Fit Dean en montrant le magazine à son ange, qui pouvait voir une femme sourire comme si elle avait la mâchoire bloquer.

Dean poussa l'assiette un peu plus près de Castiel. Le boudin noir tremblotait d'une façon particulièrement inquiétante.

« Ce n'est pas vivant, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Castiel qui ne sentait pourtant aucune âme dans l'assiette.

« Mais oui mon ange. » Soupira Dean qui trouver que son ange lui prenait bien la tête depuis qu'il était enceint.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Nous voici pour la 10eme règle pour vivre la grossesse de son ange !

 **Cassous18** : Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que pouvais manger une femme enceinte, mais l'envie de critiquer les magazines qui te donnes des conseils du genre me faisais bien rire.

 **Hikaru** **Chesire** : Je déteste aussi le boudin (berk ! jamais pus en avaler un morceau.) Mais tu sais Dean ferais tout pour aider Castiel dans sa grossesse. Même des conneries tu vas voir ;)

 **Règle de grossesse n°10**

 **10) . Commencez une liste de noms de bébé. Puis empêchez tous les autres de s'en mêler.**

« Ce bébé ne sera pas nommé Lucifer 2. » Protesta Castiel en ignorant la façon dont les épaules du diable tombèrent tristement.

« J'ai toujours aimé Jean pour un garçon. » Annonça Sam en réfléchissant

« Eh bien tu peux t'y mettre tout de suite avec Gabriel. » Répliqua Dean. « Mais ça ne sera pas ainsi que nous nommerons celui-là. »

« Oh et pourquoi pas Hermione ci c'est une fille. » Sautilla Charlie

« Tant que c'est pas Céline. » Frissonna Balthazar.

« Oh est pourquoi pas Diablo ? » Suggéra Crowley.

« Non. »

« Moggus ? » Proposa Michael.

Castiel s'abstint gentiment de faire remarquer que ça faisait penser à une espèce de moisissure qu'il avait étudiée lors de ses classes au Paradis.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Règle de grossesse !

 **Rimeko** : Ah ah suspens…

 **Hikaru** **Chesire** : Oui je sais Diablo était marrant mais franchement Lucifer c'est pas fouler non ?

 **Patricia03** : Salut ! Oui je voulais faire apparaitre la bête noire de Balthazar : Céline Dion ( _Balthazar : PAS TITANIC ! Auteur : Dégage j'ai jeté le DVD !_ )

 **Règle de grossesse n°11**

 **11). Décidez si vous voulez connaître le sexe de votre bébé. Empêchez Gabriel de prendre des paris sur le sexe de votre bébé. Et Crowley. Et Bobby. Et Balthazar. Et Lucifer. Et Sam. Et Michael. Et Charlie. Et Kevin. Et Garth. Et... Au vu de la longueur de cette liste faites un décret angélique et démoniaque l'interdisant.**

« Non et non Dean on ne saura pas le sexe du bébé. Je veux la surprise. »

« Est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste oublier que tu l'as entendu en parler ? » Suggéra Dean.

« Tu as parié quelque chose, pas vrai ? » Dean détourna les yeux d'une manière coupable. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Grogna Castiel. « Comme si c'était important ? De toute façon on ne saura pas le sexe du bébé, comme on la dit. N'est-ce pas ? »

Castiel regarda son humain hocher vivement de la tête avant de se laisser aller contre le support derrière lui, ils étaient dans le cabinet du gynécologue depuis dix minutes et il commencer à en avoir marre que Dean tournes dans tous les sens. Première écographie à laquelle Dean assistait. Le docteur eu un sourire compatissant pendant qu'il chercher le cœur du bébé. Il avait l'habitude de voir des papas anxieux mais celui-là battais tous les record. Un faible BOUM BOUM le ramena à son patient.

« Et voilà Messieurs Winchester c'est votre bébé… »

Castiel passa sa main devant sa bouche, ému d'entendre le petit cœur de son enfant.

BOOOOOOUM !

Euh ce BOUM-là ne venait pas de son bébé non ? L'ange tourna la tête et poussa un soupir.

« Dean franchement…. » Souffla-t-il à son mari évanoui.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Enfin du SEXE !

 **Hikaru Chesire** : Oui pauvre Dean et il a pas finis de souffrir crois-moi. Rien ne vaut un petit bébé tou mignon pour faire la paix.

 **Rimeko** : Liste qui est encore beaucoup plus longue…

 **Cassous18** : Pour le nom du bébé je réfléchis encore mais merci pour cette proposition. Les magazine du genre donnes toujours des conseils de merde… Le coma ! Vu que le simple fait d'entre UN battement là assommer directe… peut être ? Bisous !

 **Angel** : Hey c'est l'enfant du Paradis et de la Terre y a de quoi ce faire un paquet de fric.

 **Règle de grossesse 12**

 **12). Ayez des rapports sexuels si le cœur vous en dit. Bonne chance pour convaincre votre mari que non, son puissant membre n'est pas grand à ce point. Merci.**

Depuis que son ventre avait commencé à développer plus que sa rondeur habituelle, Castiel avait remarqué que Dean se montrait plus hésitant quand ils couchaient ensemble (dans le sens que personne ne se couchait du tout pour dormir, vous comprenez ?). Son mari était également encore plus délicat qu'il ne l'avait été pendant leurs premières fois ensemble.

« Je ne veux…et si je… et si je le cognait...avec ? » Fit l'humain.

Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'ai vu que vous aimiez beaucoup la dernière règle. Dean, Dean, Dean. Comment Castiel te supportes-t-il ? L'amour sans doutes…

 **Hikaru Chesire** : Vivre des milliers d'années et attendre encore sept ans que l'humain qu'on aime comprennes ses sentiments, ça doit renforcer la patience… Moi je pourrais pas attendre aussi longtemps.

 **Patricia03** : Oh oui je me souviens de mon cousin quand sa femme était enceinte… Un vrai parano. Mais à la décharge de Dean il est maladroit dès que ça ne touches pas la chasse et il n'a jamais eu d'enfant avant Castiel donc normal qu'il panique non ?

 **Nolta** : C'est vrai ! Félicitation ! Je suis contente de te faire rire alors. J'espère que j'écris pas trop de connerie, à la base je l'avais écrit en m'inspirant de la grossesse de la femme de mon cousin. Mais si tu vois une règle ou une situation improbable tu peux me le dire, si tu veux ?

 **Règle de grossesse n°13**

 **13). Achetez des vêtements de maternité avec vos copines et vos soeurs. Prenez en compte leur habitude vestimentaire. Surtout si elle on un T-shirt avec écrit « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. ».**

« Ceci. » Annonça Castiel en tenant une pile de tissu. « Est une tente. »

La lèvre de Charlie se mit à trembler légèrement.

« C'est parfaitement approprié à la grossesse d'une… » Elle fit une brève pause. « D'un ange enceint. »

« Pas de tente. »

« Oh regardes y a aussi des habit pour le bébé. » Fit la rousse en montrant un petit tas d'habits.

L'ange et la geek farfouillaient dans le tas depuis un moment quand Castiel trouva l'Habit avec un grand H. Une grenouillère aussi verte que les yeux de Dean avec un angelot dessus.

« HEY C'EST TROP MIGNON REGARDES ! » Castiel pris l'habit que lui tendait Charlie avant de se figer. « C'est bien hein ? Hein ? »

Comment on était censer dire à son amie qu'il était hors de question que son bébé porte un pyjama avec écrit « VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! » dessus ?


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

 **Rimeko** : Charlie THE BEST GEEK EVER !

 **Hikaru Chesire** : Je pleure avec toi… La meilleure amie qu'on pourrait avoir. Je viens de commencer la saison 11 avec une amie, alors sa mort est toujours fraiche pour moi aussi, la seule rousse de la série qui relevait le niveau. Elle aurait était géniale en Tatie… CHARLIIIIIIE POURQUOI ! (Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps)

 **Règle de grossesse 14**

 **14)..Précisez votre liste de noms de bébé. Rajouter au décret sur les paris pour le sexe du bébé, une nouvelle clause disant que toute personne qui ne soit pas vous ou le père doivent la fermer sous risque de passer un an avec les Léviathans.**

« Je suis sérieux, si je trouve une seule suggestion de plus cachée dans mes tiroirs, je ferai quelque chose de drastique et déplaisant à chacun de vous. » Fit Castiel en jetant des papiers couvert de proposition de nom divers dans la poubelle.

« Mais Cass ils veulent juste nous aidez… » Fit Dean en essayant de ramasser un papier à terre. « Fergus junior…. OK MON ANGE ON BRULE TOUS »


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous et a toutes !

 **Patricia03 :** Je crois plutôt qu'il voulait faire chier Dean XD.

 **Hikaru Chesire** : Tu as raison cette…. Merci pour la liste des prénoms, j'ai déjà une ou deux idées.

 **Nolta** : Oh oui un bébé serait trop mignon dedans. Il doit surement en avoir, j'espère que tu en trouvera ;-)

 **Règle de grossesse n°15**

 **15) Planifier vos finances. Interdisez à Michael, Lucifer et Crowley l'accès aux chambres du trésor du paradis et de l'enfer.**

« Est-ce qu'on est sûr que ce n'est pas une nouvelle façon pour eux de se faire la guerre ? » Demanda Castiel à voix basse à Bobby pendant que Crowley menait encore une fois un démon dans la chambre. Cette fois le démon transportait un large coffre rempli à ras bord de hochets en os tous incrustés de joyaux.

« Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est eux tout simplement. » Répliqua Bobby. « Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour calmer Fergus. »

« Merci Bobby. » Soupira de soulagement Castiel.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Pardon de poster aussi tard mais j'ai eu de la famille toutes la journée et je peux poster que maintenant.

 **Rimeko** : C'est sur !

 **Hikaru Chesire** : Je kiffe ce couple depuis le bisou pour le pacte (héhéhé la photo…). Oh oui imagine des anges et des démons faisant des aller-retour avec plein de cadeaux du jouet d'éveil au berceau en marbre…

 **Règle de grossesse n°16**

 **16) Mangez sainement. Même si l'opinion générale de ce qui est sain varie grandement. Hein Gabriel...**

« Assez. » Dit Castiel en repoussant le nounours en guimauve rose au dragibus et fraise tagada. « Ou je vais avoir une très tardive, et très intense période de nausée matinale. Est-ce qu'on a des brocolis ? »

Gabriel prit un air révolté.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

 **Cassous18 :** Non mais là Castiel viens de dire les mots ultime pour mettre Gabriel K.O. Bisous !

 **Nolta** : Oui je dois avouer que j'aime aussi faire ces petits chapitres. Pour le sexe du bébé SURPRISE, SURPRISE !

 **Guest** : Oh t'inquiètes Dean a put le voir. Pour Benny ne t'inquiètes pas il arrives ;)

 **MariMagda** : Toujours heureuse de voir de nouvelle lectrice et merci pour tes encouragements. Merci beaucoup

 **Règle de grossesse n°17**

 **17) Suivez les mouvements de votre bébé. Faites comprendre à votre humain que sentir le premier coup de pied est un événement mais quand il s'agit du 3 530 127 coup de pieds, il faut arrêter de courir partout en criant que son bébé arrive. Ca réveille les autres.**

C'était le milieu de la nuit et au début Castiel ne comprit pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Puis il sentit des doigts lui chatouiller le ventre.

« Dean ? » Murmura-t-il tout bas. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je sens les mouvements de notre bébé. »

« D'accord. » Castiel se frotta les yeux ensommeillés en même temps qu'il ressentit l'étrange battement léger à l'intérieur de son ventre qui était devenu la norme ses quelques dernières semaines. Tout de suite après, des doigts prudents caressaient doucement le dessus de son ventre désormais nettement plus arrondi que d'habitude. « Eh bien, amuse-toi bien. »


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. On dirais que Gaga-Dean vous à plut.

 **Rimeko** : C'est Dean aussi…

 **Patricia03** : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'adore vraiment écrire et ça me fais plaisir de voir que vous aimez cela. Comme je l'ai dis autrefois : des années d'attente ça doit forger la patience et pour Dean il est prêt a tous.

 **Hikaru** **Chesire** : Ahahah peut être.

 **Marshakk** **Skynfinity** : Heureuse que tu aimes.

 **Cassouss18** : Tu m'étonnes qu'il doit être blasé…Oui Gaby vas bien il a eu droit aux « soins » de Sam.

 **Règle de grossesse n°18**

 **18) Commencez à dormir sur le côté. Au plus vite!**

« Dean ? » Appela Castiel, et son époux se précipita dans la chambre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Le bébé arrive ?! OH BORDEL C'EST CA ! LE BEBE ARRIVE ! C'est trop tôt ! VITE JE VAIS FAIRE CHAUFFER LA VOITURE! » Ce mis à paniquer l'humain en courant partout.

« Non. » Répliqua Castiel en soupirant. « Tout va bien. Je suis juste... » L'ange sentit ses joues rougir. « J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour sortir du lit. » Il gigota un peu. « Il semble que je sois un peu, coincé. Quand j'essaie de rouler, je n'arrive pas vraiment à tourner. Oh, non. » Ajouta-t-il quand il saisit le calcul réfléchi dans les yeux de Dean. « Cela ne veut pas dire que je passe les derniers mois cloué dans ce lit. »


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Dites-moi qui est allez voir « Les animaux fantastiques » ? Non parce que moi j'y vais ce weekend et j'ai hâte !

 **Cassous18 :** Il peut lire dans nos pensées…. VITE JE DOIS ARRETER DE PENSER A DU WINCEST ! Trop tard…

 **Hikaru Chesire** : Le pauvre Cas… Mais il doit avoir de bons arguments pour sortir du lit.

 **Rimeko** : Je sais pas vraiment mais je trouver ça drôle d'imaginer un Castiel sur le dos comme une tortue xD.

 **Angel** : Dean panique a chaque fois que Cas est concerné.

 **Règle de grossesse n°19**

 **19) Vérifiez vos bagues. Si la grossesse fait gonfler vos doigts et que vos bagues vous serrent, faites-vous une faveur enlevez les maintenant avant qu'elles ne soient coincées ! Préparez des arguments. De bons arguments**

« Je peux ajuster la taille, si tu préfères. » Proposa Dean lorsque Castiel passait la bague que lui avait offerte Dean sur une chaîne en or. C'était étrange comme son doigt lui semblait nu sans celle-ci, et il considéra un instant cette suggestion.

« Merci, mais ça ira ainsi. C'est idiot mais je ne veux pas la changer. »

« Je peux t'en donner une autre ? » Offrit Dean avec une note d'espoir dans la voix, et Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Dean, les gens se rappellerons que nous sommes mariés même si je ne porte pas mon alliance au doigt. Tu sais cela j'espère... »

Un silence révélateur remplit la chambre.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! On ce rapproche de la fin…

 **Hikaru Chesire ET Rimeko** : Je sais mais je n'arrivais pas à projeter le sérieux de la série dans cette fic… je voulais du mignon et des éclats de rire.

 **Règle de grossesse n°20**

 **20) Prenez vos dispositions pour l'allaitement. Veillez à bien vous faire comprendre des autres. DE TOUT LE MONDE.**

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice de lait. » Protesta Castiel d'un ton blessé en regardant la rangée d'ange et de démon dans un véhicule féminin que Crowley et Michael avait amené

« Tu n'as pas… enfin tu sais… » Articula Dean, lentement.

« Non ! »

« D'accord. »


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

 **Angel** : Oh oui…

 **Patricia03** : Ce sera la fin de Règle de grossesse pas la fin des aventures parentale de Dean et Castiel, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai prévu une suite avec peut être des chapitres un peu plus long et j'ai deux ou trois projet de OS et de fic en tête.

 **Cassouss18** : J'ai pensé à du Wincest et je me suis fait agresser par Castiel…. Je comprends la trouille de Dean de voir une colère divine…

 **Règle de grossesse n°21**

 **21) Préparez un endroit sûr pour le sommeil de votre bébé. Que votre bébé dorme dans un berceau, une couchette, ou avec vous, il est important de suivre quelques directives de sécurité de base. Arrivez à convaincre votre mari que des glyphes anti-ours violet de l'espace interstellaire enrouler dans du jambon ne sera vraiment pas utile et que Gabriel ce foutait de lui.**

« Dean, non. Juste non. »

« Mais si je te jure. Même Sam m'a dit qu'ils pouvaient attaquer à tout moment. »

« Mon amour. Sam et Gabriel se moquez de toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de… Ce truc. » Fit Castiel en tapotant le tissu gluant.

« Pour le bien de notre bébé je me dois de faire ce qu'il faut ! »

« Oui mais de là à mettre un T-shirt tremper dans du jaune d'œuf et de lait périmé au-dessus du berceau… » Castiel passa avec douceur ses bras autour du cou de son humain et posa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. « Dean, notre bébé sera toujours en sécurité, il aura un papa et un tonton chasseur, des oncles et tantes qu'ils soient ange, humain ou démon qui le protégeront. »

« N'oublie pas le maman ange. » Fit Dean en tirant Castiel sur ses genoux et posa sa main sur le ventre rond.

« Et un maman ange c'est vrai. » Castiel caressa la main de Dean sur son ventre.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

 **Patricia03** : Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai deux ou trois idées pour parler de la grossesse après la naissance des bébés (héhéhéhé). Oh tu sais je pense que le fait que Sam approuve la connerie de Gabriel à du convaincre Dean.

 **Nolta** : Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire, je me suis renseigner auprès de ma mère pour les mouvements du bébé (Selon elle je jouais les décoratrices d'intérieur, je sais pas comment le prendre xD) et pour le lit j'espère que tu ne le subis pas trop. Je ne pensais pas mettre l'alliance, j'ignorais que les doigts gonfler (encore merci à Super Maman pour les infos.). Ahah Peut être que Cas le peux… qui sais. C'est vrai qu'un câlin tout mignon avec un T-shirt en arrière-plan…

 **Rimeko** : Comme si j'allais laisser Dean et Castiel s'en sortir (rire machiavélique)

 **Règle de grossesse n°22**

 **22) Choisissez le parrain et la marraine. Empêchez les batailles et prenez les armes du Paradis pour qu'on ne les utilise pas. Planquez-les biens. Au mieux détruisez-les, c'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux.**

« Bon moi et Cas nous allons vous laissez hein... Euh allo? »

« Dit Dean tu crois que Charlie et Balthazar vont s'en sortir ? »

Le couple regarder le monticule de bras et de jambe emmêlés sous lequel devait ce trouvé le parrain et marraine de leur enfant. S'ils survivent.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous et à toutes

 **Patricia03 :** Tu n'as rien vue, rien entendue… (Maigre tentative d'hypnose) Bon mais j'ai pas dit combien de bébés ils auront. Une famille de tarés, c'est une famille de tarés. Pour les arguments je voulais juste montrais leur stupidité. Pour l'orthographe, je suis désolée mais j'ai personne pour me corriger et je suis vraiment nulle sur ce plan.

 **Cassouss18** : Hihi tous va empirer…

 **Rimeko** : La popularité…

 **Règle de grossesse n°23**

 **23) Parlez à votre bébé. Et vos amis peuvent faire de même si vous voulez.**

« Tu seras fort mon bébé. Assez pour que tu puisses, si tu le souhaites, aller dans tous les mondes. Tu es le fils d'un ange et d'un humain… Tu pourras être ce que tu veux : Humain ou Ange, un Gardien, un Chasseur ou juste Papa ou Maman à ton tour… » Assura Castiel à mi-voix avec tendresse tout en caressant son ventre

« Hey bout de chou c'est tonton Crowley. » dit le démon en posant sa main contre le ventre de l'ange.

« Allô minipouss ici Tonton Michel et Tonton Lucifer. » Firent les archanges en poussant le démon.

« Mais dégagez j'étais là en premier. » Grogna le démon en poussant, à son tour, les archanges pour pouvoir parler au ventre rond.

« LAISSER LA PLACE AU PARRAIN! » Hurla Balthazar en poussant tout le monde et manquant de tomber sur Castiel qui commencer à regretter d'avoir une famille pareille.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

 **Nolta** : Je sens le vécu…

 **Rimeko** : Avec des démons et des anges, un peu que ce soit épique !

 **Hikaru** **Chesire** : Un bébé tout le monde veut le voir, même quand il est encore dans le ventre de sa mère ou de son père…

 **Règle de grossesse n°24**

 **24) Gérez les angoisses de fin de grossesse du couple. Avoir le nom de famille Winchester suffit à prendre cette règle au sérieux. Très au sérieux**

« Et s'il ne m'aimait pas. » S'inquiéta Castiel d'un ton un peu morose.

« C'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer, à ma grande consternation. Même Crowley t'adore. Et tu là trahis. »

« Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ne pas utiliser le nom de Crowley comme un gros mot. » Soupira Castiel, mais il abandonna le sujet quand Dean se mit à fredonner une berceuse.

« Hey Jude… Don't make it bad… Take a sad song, and make it better… Hey Jude, don't be afraid… Remember to let her into your heart…Then you can't start to make it better »

Ils restèrent allongés ensemble dans leur lit pendant un moment absolument parfait.

« Et si il ne m'aimait pas moi !? » Demanda Dean en relevant la tête e yeux brillant de panique.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

 **Rimeko :** Ouiiiii….

 **Patriacia03 :** La peur de tous les parents.

 **Règle de grossesse n°25**

 **25) Ne paniquez pas si vous dépassez la date prévue pour votre accouchement. D'autres le feront pour vous. Comprenez par « autres » votre mari.**

« Dean, ça ne fait que 8 mois, tu as dit toi même que les humain portaient leurs bébés pendant 9 mois. »

« Mais tu n'es pas un humain. » Répondit Dean avec entêtement.

« Nous irons voir un médecin » Décida Castiel. « Parce que je ne vais pas avoir cette discussion une fois par- oh. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Dean immédiatement.

« Non » Dit Castiel. « Mais je crois que le bébé arrive maintenant. »

« HEIN ! »


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Le grand moment est arrivé !

 **Rimeko** : Le voilà l'accouchement.

 **Cassous18** : Depuis la loi de 2016 sur les gros mots « Crowley » signifie _gros emmerdeur de première catégorie._ Bisous !

 **Hikaru** **Chesire** : Hahaha surprise…

 **Règle de grossesse n°26**

 **26) HURLEZ ! BORDEL HURLEZ AUSSI FORT QUE VOUS POUVEZ ! ET FOUTEZ UN PAIN A VOTRE ORDURE DE MARI QUI VOUS A MIS DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE SITUATION !**

« Aller Castiel pousses. »

« NE ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! »

Le travail avait commencé depuis trois heures et franchement l'humain commençait à lui taper sur le système. C'est pas lui qui avait l'impression de sortir une baleine de son corps à travers le putain de vagin magique qui lui était apparus entre les jambes !

« Je vois la tête. » Fit l'ange qui s'occuper d'eux.

« OUAIS ET BIEN MOI JE VOUDRAIS BIEN QUE L'ONT VOIT TOUT SON CORPS, COMME CA IL NE SERA PLUS DANS MON PUTAIN DE VENTRE ! »

« Cass… mon ange… » Fit Dean qui souffrait de la prise de Castiel sur sa main droite. « Tu me fais mal là… »

« Oh le petit humain a mal ? » Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça pensa Dean alors que Castiel le saisit par le col pour le secouer. « AVALE LA STATUE DE LA LIBERTE ET ENSUITE ESSAYE DE LA SORTIR DE TON CUL ET LA TU SAURAS CE QU'EST REELEMENT LA DOULEUR ! ALORS NE VIENS PAS TE PLAINDRE D'UNE PETITE MAINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« Attention poussez encore un peu monsieur… Voilà c'est bon ! C'est un petit garçon ! » Hurla le guérisseur.

Un violent hurlement fendit le silence de la salle d'accouchement. Leur bébé… L'infermière nettoya rapidement le bébé avant de laisser Dean couper le cordon.

« Enfin… » Soupira Castiel heureux que ce soit finis.

« Ne vous relâchez pas trop, l'autre arrive. »

« L'autre !? » Firent les deux amants.

« Vous ignorez que c'était des jumeaux ? »

« CA SE VOIT PAS QU'ON AS L'AIR D'ETRE PARFAITEMENT AU COURANT ? » Hurla Castiel en même temps qu'une nouvelle contraction. « AHHHHDEAN JE TE HAIS ! »

« MAIS POURQUOI ! » Paniqua Dean.

« PARCE QUE C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! POURQUOI TU M'AS LAISSER 2 MILILITRES DE TOI EN MOI ! »

« Arrêtes c'est la douleur. »

« FRANCHEMENT JE LES ANULERAIS CES 5 MINUTES ! »

« C'ETAIT 10 MINUTES ! »

« ARRETES UN PEU, C'ETAIT 5 MINUTES ET ENCORE JE SUIS GENTIL ! »

« Poussez monsieur »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Dernier chapitre de Règle de grossesse mais pas la fin des aventures parentale de Dean et Cas.

Rimeko : Explications dans le chapitre

Hikaru Chesire : Je pense pas non… Il a bien le droit de crier :)

Cassous18 : Les mari ne doivent jamais se plaindre. Jamais.

 **Règle de grossesse n°27**

 **27) Annoncez le prénom des bébés avec douceur et envoyez chier les plaintifs, vous vous en fichez vos bébés sont nés.**

« Magnifique… »

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel avec douceur, ce n'était pas comme si Dean répéter ses mots depuis le moment où on lui a mis leurs bébés dans les bras. L'accouchement c'était bien passez au final. Sauf pour la pauvre main droite de Dean, Castiel la lui avait broyer, littéralement. Dean tourna son regard vers Castiel qui semblait mort de fatigue, dire que il y à peine dix minutes l'ange lui hurlez toutes les insultes possible. Doucement gardant leur bébé chacun contre eux les amoureux se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser

« ON VEUX VOIR LE BEBE ! » Un violent coup contre la porte leur firent comprendre que le Paradis et l'Enfer était proche d'eux.

Posant avec douceur le bébé dans les bras de son ange, Dean alla ouvrir. D'un bond sur le côté il évita d'être enseveli sous un tas de corps possédés ou non… Lentement chacun se placèrent autour du lit.

« ALLEZ CASSIE MONTRE LE BEBE ! » Sautilla Balthazar.

« Oui montre mon ou ma petit ou petite fils ou fille. » supplia Gabriel.

« C'est bon. » Souffla Castiel en ce relavant, doucement il retira la couverture de naissance qui entourer le bébé. « Je vous présente John Kior* Winchester. » Le bébé semblait avoir hérité des cheveux noir de sa mère et des yeux verts de son père.

« Ooooooh » Soupirèrent le groupe.

« Euh je vois double ou y en a deux ? » Fit Crowley en montrant le bébé dans les bras de Dean.

« C'est un peu le cadeau surprise. » Sourit Dean. « On pense que c'est sa grâce qui la cachée. »

« La cachée ? »

Avec vénération Dean retira la couverture de naissance pour montrais le bébé aux autres. Une jolie petite frimousse avec quelque cheveux châtain et quelques mèche noire et de magnifique yeux bleu.

« Et voici Mary Loura* Winchester. »

« DES JUMEAUX ! » Fit Lucifer et Michael, heureux de ne plus être les seuls jumeaux de la famille.

« Mais il lui faut un parrain et une marraine. « Fit Bobby pendant que Crowley devenait gaga devant la petite fille.

« Justement. » Souffla Castiel. « Lucifer et Michael . Nous feriez-vous l'honneur d'être les parrains de Mary ? »

Les deux hommes, ému de la confiance de leur petit frère, vinrent poser avec douceur leur main sur le front de leur filleule.

« Nous jurons de la protéger et de veiller sur elle. Jusqu'à la fin des temps et au-delà. »

« POURQUOI JE PEUX PAS ÊTRE LE PARRAIN ! » Pleura Gabriel dans les bras de son chasseur.

« Parce que tu es le grand-père abrutis. » Soupira Sam qui choisit d'être agacé par le comportement de Gabriel.

« MAIEEEEEUH ! »

Le groupe entier rigola. Ils étaient une famille. Une famille vraiment bizarre mais une famille tout de même.

OoO

*Kior = courage

*Loura = Vérité

J'ai inventer les mot chercher pas la langue -P


End file.
